


Epifania

by rya_204



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Themes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: Al telefono Roberta mi dice che vuole lasciare Leo, ma prima farlo mettere con qualcun altro e prima ancora parlarne con me.– So che tu puoi capire.Poi attacca.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Epifania

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta grazie a Fanwriter.it – Writober 2020: Bed sharing.

  
  
  


Al telefono Roberta mi dice che vuole lasciare Leo, ma prima farlo mettere con qualcun altro e prima ancora parlarne con me.  
– So che tu puoi capire.  
Poi attacca.

  
  
* * *   
  


– Leo non mi ama.  
– Mi dispiace, – le dico.  
Siamo in uno di quei locali che le piacciono tanto, a metà fra l’estremamente pretenzioso e una sciatteria criminale. Dall’entrata si presenta come un polveroso bugigattolo che vende libri usati, salvo trasformarsi nel giro di pochi metri in un moderno bistrot con un angolo ricoperto d’edera, una cascata di verde che smorza i toni grigi e freddi del locale, e un’intera parete a vetro attraverso la quale la luce ci piove addosso.  
– Ci facevamo solo compagnia, – scrolla una spalla.  
Roberta è una di quelle persone per cui non serve sceglierla come amica, sceglie lei per te e ho sempre trovato vantaggioso il rapporto fra l’impegno che mi è richiesto per ascoltarla e la possibilità di uscire dal mio appartamento. Non è una che la tira per le lunghe.  
– Penso sia innamorato del suo coinquilino e vorrei farli mettere insieme.  
Spalanco gli occhi.  
– Davvero? – le dico e Rob annuisce con la testa.  
Il cameriere sceglie questo momento per intromettersi fra noi e ci serve due caffè con panna che costano quanto una cena, ma quest’atmosfera a metà tra topo di biblioteca e ricco rivoluzionario deve essermisi attaccata addosso perché d’un tratto mi sento estremamente a mio agio.  
– L’altra sera eravamo da me e ci siamo ubriacati. Andiamo a dormire e mi fa che se fosse stato a casa da solo, avrebbe dormito con Dario. La mattina dopo gli chiedo che vuol dire e lui mi fa che l’alcool li fa diventare coccolosi.  
Mi esce un suono a metà fra uno sbuffo e una risata e mi pulisco la panna dal naso con un fazzolettino di carta prima di risponderle.  
– E a te le ha fatte le coccole?  
Rob si ferma con la tazzina a mezz’aria: – No! Quindi ci ho visto giusto?

  
  
* * *   
  


Lascio Roberta a spulciare fra i libri usati accatastati nella polvere dell’ingresso e decido di tornare a casa a piedi per sfogare l’energia che avverto sottopelle. Il sole è ormai una capocchia di spillo all’orizzonte e sotto le scarpe l’asfalto ancora ribolle per la calura diurna, ma c’è una brezza leggera e io gli vado incontro. Mi sento come una cassa di risonanza, le parole di Roberta hanno pizzicato una corda interna e il mio corpo risuona di un’energia che mi fa sentire un’estranea dentro la mia stessa pelle.  
Quando arrivo a casa, riempio la vasca da bagno e mi ci immergo dentro.

Una volta avevo una migliore amica, una di quelle con cui non si condividono confini né fra i segreti, né fra le proprie cose. E una volta andammo ad un concerto, eravamo giovani, spensierate e avevamo fame di vivere. Prendemmo la macchina di sua madre e guidammo per ore per andare a sentire il cantante degli Slipknot cantare dal vivo su un palco con solo una chitarra in mano. Aveva una voce roca e sofferente che ci faceva venire i brividi.  
Le parole delle canzoni, l’atmosfera di condivisione nel muoversi e cantare a ritmo con la folla, la ventata di indipendenza nell’essere sole a centinaia di chilometri da casa, tutto di quella giornata d’estate ci fece sentire potenti, la vita nelle nostre mani.  
Finimmo per fare check-in in un albergo sulla strada di ritorno alle due di notte, sudate, eccitate e senza voce. Ricordo che l’albergo all’esterno aveva pannelli bianchi in plastica e a me era sembrato come quelle case che si costruiscono in quattro e quattr’otto dopo i terremoti, ma all’interno aveva scalinate in legno e tappeti ai pavimenti. Io e Lu ci ritrovammo a percorrere un lungo corridoio con porte numerate e quando arrivammo alla nostra camera e vedemmo quei due lettini singoli ai lati opposti, ricordo che ci sembrò la cosa più naturale del mondo pensare di unirli in un unico letto. E ricordo la delusione nello scoprire che i mobili erano attaccati alle pareti.

Mi abbraccio le gambe al petto e guardo l’acqua lambirmi i polpacci.  
Non parlo con Luisa da anni, da quando litigammo e le dissi di non volerla più vedere. Come un’ex, come se ci stessimo lasciando. E ricordo dopo di essermi sentita come se dovessi reinventarmi e quella relazione mi avesse definita troppo a lungo. Mi ero fatta il conto delle mie amicizie, mi ero detta che erano abbastanza per non sentirmi sola, ma sotto sotto l’ho sempre saputo che nessun rapporto avrebbe sostituito Luisa.  
Nessuno è stato più così importante e allo stesso tempo in grado di condividere con me i silenzi, i segreti, il quotidiano. Nessuno è stato più in grado di infilarsi nella mia vita con quella stessa naturalezza.

Scivolo con il bacino verso il fondo della vasca e mi immergo con la schiena e la testa giù nell’acqua. Il silenzio e il buio mi inghiottono e per la prima volta dopo anni mi concentro sul ricordo di quella notte, su come mi ero sentita in pace con lei in un unico letto. Su come era sempre stato naturale annullare gli spazi fra i nostri corpi.  
Quando riemergo, sulla lingua l’aria ha un sapore dolce e a me viene da ridere, ma più rido, più le lacrime mi colano giù dal viso.

  
  
  
  



End file.
